the new adventures of Wordgirl
by Chocolatecornett
Summary: takes place after the series finale join Becky Botsford aka Wordgirl and Violet Heaslip on new adventures gaining a new friend on the way as well can Becky tell her her secret identity without running their new friendship?
1. Chapter 1

The new adventures of wordgirl idea

Author's notes: hey guys I just now found out one of my favorite cartoon series is finally over .

I went ahead and watched the series finale and I was blown away. I grew up watching wordgirl when I was say in middle school and continued to watch it through junior high. So I just kind of got curious to see if it was still ongoing or not and well I guess I got my answer but now i'm like okay wordgirl has a huge fandom now this is basically like cancelling My little pony friendship is magic! They could still do a lot more so maybe there will be a prequel at least? But now after watching the finale i'm like okay i'm starting my own series. I like adding my oc because that's really how I write it'll start off were the finale ended so let me know what you guys think. I think there should be more adventures with these guys I have several ideas up my sleeve so it'll hopefully be like watching the show itself . Please if you have any ideas on what to do let me know this is a dedication for the series itself.

Here's a few examples

Wordgirl and Violet team up

More Toby Mcalistiar schemes

Ryme and lesson

Lady Redundunt woman

TJ ponders if becky is Wordgirl

and so on


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator: Pst! Listen for the words hostage and condition

It was a beautiful summer day and what's this? There's a new neighbor moving in right across from the Botsfords!

I sighed as I looked around my new house. Why did we have to move? My name is Chelsea Starr my family and I moved to Fair City due to my dad getting a promotion.

"Chelsea!" I heard my mom called from the yard. I went outside and looked for my mom who was still unloading boxes from our minivan.

"Why don't you go next door? They have a daughter and a son around your age, I already met their parents they seem like a nice family. I really want you to make friends this time." My mom said. I sighed again.

"Please dear? I have a huge feeling you'll like their daughter she seems very educated to that child has a strong vocabulary you could learn from her."Educated huh? I thought to myself.

You don't even know half of the story. I looked up at the sky. I swore I heard someone talking just now.

"Fine but don't expect anything to happen."' I said as I walked across the street to the Botsfords house.

I knocked on the door and waited a few minutes until I heard a girl's voice.

"Coming!" She shouted I waited a few minutes then the door opened revealing a girl with dark hair and dark skin. She wore a green shirt and a purple shirt.

"Hi you must be the new neighbor i've been hearing about. My name is Becky Botsford… nice to meet you." She said extending her hand out for me to shake. I was silent for a minute then sighed and shook her hand and introduced myself.

"My name is Chelsea Starr it's nice to meet you as well and yeah I am new here we just moved from California due to my dad getting a promotion. I'll be starting school next week." I said.

"That's great! Hey do you…." Becky stopped for a minute as if she was listening to something then I heard a man screaming for help, and he approached me.

HELP! Lady Redundant woman is at the city bank!" Then he ran off.

"Hey… Uhh I got to go I just remembered that I have a lot of homework to do." Becky said.

"Sure no problem thought I say hi and all maybe we could become friends?" I said. Becky smiled.

"Sure Chelsea i'd love to be your friend." Just then a monkey came beside Becky Botsford and tugged on her skirt . He well talked monkey to her.

"Okay I really need to get my homework done." She said then quickly slammed the door in my face.

"Okay that's..

"WORD UP!" Just out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light.

"what in the world is going on? I did hear an alarm earlier ehhh why not? It's not like I have anything else to do." i began walking out towards the city. This city was pretty calm but once I got near the bank there were cops surrounded the building. A hand was then put over my mouth.

I tried setting myself free but the woman was stronger than I was.

"Ha! I have a ummm what's the word?" She said as she tied me up with some rope.

"A hostage?" I asked her.

"Yeah a hostage what's that?" I sighed.

"A hostage is a person who is seized or held for fulfilment of a condition." I said.

"She's right and you better let her go!" A familiar voice said from above. Becky? I thought for a moment.

"Wordgirl! Ha like she said I won't let her go on one condition." Lady Redundant woman said.

"And what's your condition?" Wordgirl asked.

Lady Redundant Woman looked confused.

"I believe you got this one Wordgirl was it?" I asked.

"Yeah hi umm a condition is what you desire." Wordgirl said.

"Ahh well my condition is that the employees hand over all the money in the bank or the girl gets it." She said.

Wordgirl sighed then she flew passed us then untied me. She then threw me on her back. I was shocked at first but then once I got comfortable Wordgirl took care of Lady Redundant Woman.

"Oh come on!" Lady Redundant woman shouted from inside the police car. Wordgirl then flew me up to the top roof off the building. Once there was no one in sight she sighed.

"Okay this may be a bit shocking to you but if we're going to be friends then I need to tell you something but you have to promise me to keep this a secret." Wordgirl said. I was confused I just met the town's superhero and she wants me to be friends with her? Her monkey sidekick shook his head and frantically waved his hands.

"I'm sorry Captain Huggy Face but I already made up my mind, I want to tell her now so I won't have to hide it from her like I did with Violet." Wordgirl said.

"Hide what? " I asked Wordgirl took off her helmet.

"My name is Becky Botsford but my real identity is wordgirl I came from a far away planet called Nexion and crashed here in Fair City." I was stunned. Becky gulped but then I smiled.

"That's so cool!" I asked Becky looked shocked.

"So you're not upset?" Becky asked as I leaned over the railing as we continued talking.

"No not at all why?" Becky sighed then explained what happened.

"My best friend Violet Heaslip discovered that I was Wordgirl and my identity almost ruined our friendship. You two are the only ones who know my secret identity." Becky said.

"Ah I see I understand why you would want to tell me right away don't worry Becky or Wordgirl your secret is safe with me I promise." Becky gave me a hug.

"Thanks Chelsea come on we better get you back home." She said as she put her helmet back on .

Narrator: And so with a new friend who knows Becky Botsfords true identity, Chelsea , Violet, and Becky has some crazy adventures ahead of them can the two keep Becky's secret? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Wordgirl!

Author's notes: I hope the beginning was okay tell me what you guys think


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes : Hey you guys I hope you checked out my new wordgirl fanfic. I know my grammar is well bad right now but I want you guys to help me. I showed my friend my story and she thought it was pretty cool. And I think I figured out that I want to become a novelist as my career I love to write so why not and this can help me practice so if you're a fan of wordgirl or any of my other stories that i'm working on i'd appreciate the feedback and the errors as well after I get done with my wordgirl oc i'll probably go back and just write new adventures this is kind of like a brainstorming technique that i'm using so let me know what you guys think i'll update soon


	4. Chapter 4

Wordgirl

Narrator: psst listen for the words members and frustration.

Narrator: just a usual typical day for our heros Becky Botsford and Bob otherwise known as Wordgirl and Captain Huggy Face. Ahem did I do that right? Sorry after the show got cancelled

It looks like i'm the new narrator as well as the arthur of the show or fanfiction.

"Yeah perfect now why don't you explain what's going on I can't believe I got grounded." Becky said in frustration.

Narrator: sure ahem Becky and T.J Botsford were arguing, they got in a fight again something about Pretty pony princess or… okay what?

"You never heard of Pretty pony Princess!" Becky said.

"It's like one of the best t.v shows on t.v ! "

So why are you grounded?

"T.J and I got in a fight and fought over the remote, the remote slipped and it knocked over one of mom's favorite vase." Becky sighed, just then her super hearing picked up.

"Now hand the money over or i'll use my new technique on you." Becky gasped.

"That sounded like the Butcher!" Becky said.

"Come on Bob, Word…"

"Becky Botsford where do you think you're going?" Becky's dad said in an angry tone as he opened his daughter's bedroom door escaping outside by using the bedroom window.

"Oh, hi dad I… I just remembered that I had to… Go get my book from Violet's house so I can finish my book report." Becky quickly said.

"Oh well I guess that's okay just come straight home when you got your book back." Becky's dad said as he shut the door. Becky sighed in relief.

"It's getting a lot harder to make up excuses for my parents." Wordgirl said as she flew across the blue sky she sighed once again with her sidekick by her side.

Narrator: you seem rather frustrated about this situation if you told your friends your secret identity why not tell your parents? Captain Huggy face seemed confused.

"Oh frustrated means that you're annoyed or upset about something." Wordgirl said. Captain Huggy Face smiled and nodded his head as he understood what Wordgirl was talking about now.

Narrator: meanwhile at the city bank what is it with banks this week?

The lady who worked there sighed.

"It's been rather busy two criminals this week." She said.

"Come on I'm uh getting uhhh frasterated here." The Butcher said.

"You mean frustrated?" The worker said.

"Yeah frasterated, now hand over the money."

"Hold it right there Butcher!" A voice said from behind.

"Wordgirl thank goodness tell this lady i'm getting frasterated here." The duo looked confused then Wordgirl realized what the Butcher was saying.

"Oh, you mean frustrated. It means you're getting annoyed." Wordgirl said.

"Huh? Frustrated yeah that's right, i'm really frustrated now that you two are here! Sausage explosion!" Just then the Butcher shot Sausage

Out of his hands. Captain Huggy Face got in front of Wordgirl and opened his mouth, and started eating the sausage but Captain Huggy Face spit it out.

"What's wrong Huggy?" Captain Huggy Face

seemed frustrated. He then ran around like he was in pain Wordgirl gasped.

"Ha how do you like my new recipe monkey? Its super spicy not even you can eat my meats now ." The Butcher laughed but then Wordgirl was nowhere in sight.

"Wordgirl where did you ughh." Just then the Butcher was sent flying towards the wall and Wordgirl tied him up.

"But how did you?"

"Ha I figured out a distraction plan when you were to busy with Captain Huggy Face I snuck up from behind then captured you and now you are going to jail." Wordgirl said.

"Ughhh i'm still frustrated here."

Narrator: And so with another victory for Wordgirl and Captain Huggy Face the two went to the mall? Oh okay I see what you're doing.

"Yep I thought since it was my fault i'm buying my mom a new vase as an apology."

"Hey mom? I got this for you." Mrs. Botsford looked at her daughter who was smiling as she held a blue vase in her hands.

"Becky you didn't have to do that." Mrs. Botsford said.

"Well, I was so frustrated and I wanted to apologize so I went to the mall and I found this nice vase for you. Mrs Botsford smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Thank you Becky but you're still grounded for another day." Becky smiled.

"I know I just didn't want to be frustrated any more."

Narrator: With Becky's frustration out of the way

And the Butcher is well still frustrated as he sits in his jail cell our heroes once again saved the day huh? What in the world is going on over here? A familiar spaceship landed on the school's playground. I was walking by until I noticed the ship. I hid behind the bush to see who it was. A lady and what looked like a mouse came out. I gulped as I got a closer look at her face. She turned towards where I was hiding. I ducked and waited until she disappeared.

"I need to go and find Becky now this could get bad." I ran towards Becky's house and frantically ranged the doorbell.

"Coming!" sang. She opened the door the back of my spine tensed up. I feel like i'm being watched.

"Hi Mrs. Botsford is Becky home?" I asked calmly.

"She isn't in at the moment but why don't you come in and wait for her? I sent her out for groceries. How about a glass of milk and cookies while you wait on her?" Bob suddenly appeared and I gasped.

"Yes! Cookies!" I shrugged it off. Did I just hear Bob talking? Bob looked at me. I just smiled though. When Mrs. Botsford left my facial expression changed Bob noticed that I had something on my mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked in monkey. I gulped I don't know how I can understand him but maybe I should tell him. I looked around to make sure nobody was in sight then I told Bob what happened.

"I was walking around the city to get myself familiar with places I found the school but umm…" I was then interrupted with the smell of cookies in the air.

"Here you go I made plenty for the three of you." I laughed.

"That was quick." I said.

"Oh these were leftover from last night I just warmed them up." She left after that Bob grabbed a cookie but turned to me as I took a drink of the milk.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"Well when I arrived I saw a spaceship and a lady with weird green stuff on her face came out, a rat was on her shoulder. Bob dropped his cookie, and he looked pale. The door opened revealing my new friend Becky who had three bags in her hands.

"Hey Chelsea Bob…are you guys feeling okay? Becky asked concerned. Bob quickly told Becky that Miss Power was back and he old her that I could understand him. Becky used her quick speed and placed the groceries in the kitchen.

"Mom! I'm going out for awhile with Chelsea i'm giving her a tour of the city." She said as she quickly grabbed Bob and me. As she transformed into Wordgirl and flew us across the city.

"This is bad we're going to my hideout." She said. I had no clue why these two were so frightened.

Narrator: oh no has this familiar new villain returned for revenge? Does Chelsea have some secret ability she doesn't know about? Stay tuned for part two


End file.
